plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Stuffy Flower
|variant of = |rarity = Rare |flavor text = If you thought the Stuffy Sunflower was all sunshine and rainbows, well... you'd be right! Luckily, Zombies can't stand sunshine, and they positively despise rainbows. }} Stuffy Flower is a Rare variant of the Sunflower in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. She was revealed in a short video clip on November 12, 2015, on the Plants vs. Zombies Facebook and TwitterTwitter post pages. Each vanquishing blow from her primary weapon will drop multiple sundrops, similar to the sundrops produced by the Heal Flower, that can heal teammates. However, like the Power Flower and Vampire Flower, she can only fire 40 shots before needing to reload, compared to the normal Sunflower's 50 shots. Descriptions Stickerbook description If you thought the Stuffy Sunflower was all sunshine and rainbows, well... you'd be right! Luckily, Zombies can't stand sunshine, and they positively despise rainbows. In-game description Vanquishing with her Rainbow Sunburst causes healing sundrops to appear! AI Health *Easy: 66 *Normal: 88 *Hard: 110 *CRAAAAZY: 132 Abilities Strategies With This variant is perfect for any players that want to heal the team while attacking the Zombies (more than other Sunflower variants). Stay near your teammates and use your abilities to heal them while vanquishing enemies. Vanquishing enemies causes healing sundrops to burst from them. Because of this ability, try to finish off Zombies in the area. Remember to never go into the center of the fight, rather stay back a little bit and provide both offensive and healing support. It is recommended to try to stay away from zombies such as Scientists and All-Stars, who can vanquish you very quickly. This Sunflower has a small magazine size, so remember to reload frequently. Dark Flower combos really well with the Stuffy Flower, as it can quickly reduce the targeted Zombie's health for you (making it easier to finish the Zombie off). You won't be healing as much, but Zombies will get taken out faster. The default Heal Flower and Rainbow Heal Flower are also good (keeps you and other plants around it alive). Against Stuffy Flower is quite annoying to deal with when facing it solo. Try to vanquish her either in a group, or as a heavy character like Super Brainz. Try to vanquish her at a distance (Camo Ranger is great for taking out Sunflowers at a distance). Watch out for any Heal flowers or Dark flowers that she may drop as they give her a big advantage during a fight. Vanquish them as soon as you see her deploy one. Balancing Changes February 2018 Patch * * * March 2018 Patch * * * * Gallery Stuffy_Flower_GW2.png|Stuffy Flower in-game StuffySunflowerAttack.png|The player got vanquished by a Stuffy Sunflower's primary attack StuffySunflower.png|A Stuffy Flower using Sunbeam StickerbookStuffyFlower.png|Stuffy Sunflower in the stickerbook Stuffy Sunflower Transparent.png|Stuffy Flower with transparent background rainbow sunburst.png|Stuffy Flower making a Rainbow Sunburst Stuffy Flower attacking.png|Attacking Stuffy Flower Reloading.png|Stuffy Flower Reloading icon of stuffy flower.png|Icon of Stuffy Flower selected stuffy flower'sicon.png|Selected icon of Stuffy Flower Group Leader Stuffy Flower's icon.png|Icon of a Group Leader Stuffy Flower Videos Plants_vs._Zombies_Garden_Warfare_2_STUFFY_SUNFLOWER|Trailer for Stuffy Sunflower Trivia *Whenever she fires her primary weapon, a short musical tone is produced. If fired in extended bursts, the tones combine to form a music-like sound, which resembles a Jack-in-a-box being wound up. *She is the fourth plant to attack zombies with rainbow-like energy. The first is Shamrock, the second is Shamrockstar, the third is Magnifying Grass, and the fifth is . *She uses two gestures in her trailer. **The first is the "yes" gesture from the first game. However, the audio used is a portion of the first game's gesture "celebrate." **The second is a dance move in which she dips her head down while moving to the right, bringing its head up again afterwards. She does this dip move twice. It is the first game's gesture "Rush Hour." *Her Stickerbook description refers to her as the Stuffy 'Sun'flower. *She is one of two Sunflowers without thorns on its stem. The other is the Vampire Flower. *When she vanquishes Gnomes, healing sundrops will not generate. Due to this she is not recommended to fight the Guardians in Trials of Gnomus. References pl:Szmaciany Słonecznik Category:Variants Category:Plant variants Category:Sunflower variants Category:Playable characters Category:Rare plants Category:Healing plants Category:Rare variants